


But He's Mine!

by ultim8fangirl21



Series: Sterek AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Baby Derek Hale, Baby Stiles Stilinski, Best Friends, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21
Summary: Stiles and Derek met when Stiles got lost in the supermarket. Derek hugged Stiles close and refused to let go when he realized that Stiles is his mate. Luckily, their mothers knew each other and soon Stiles and Derek became attached to each other. Follow the adventures of baby Stiles and baby Derek as they tackle best friends, bullies, jealousy and overprotectiveness.





	1. Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, don't sue.
> 
> Just wanted to write a cute baby Sterek fic. Hope you like it! Follow me on tumblr: ultimatefangirl22.tumblr.com

Derek was standing besides his mama's grocery cart. He was completely being a good boy and staying right beside the cart while his mama was choosing ripe fruits. He was already 5 and a big boy, he can follow directions really well, his mama said!

He scuffed his toe on the floor while he kept his grip on the cart just like his mama told him. But....

Sigh.

This was taking forever!

He was bored okay! So he let go of the cart and went exploring in the nearby aisle, keeping a close eye on his mama.

He looked over the rows of food, laughing at the funny looking cheese while poking it.

That's when he heard the sniffling. He followed the sound and found a tiny boy in a fox onesie in the middle of the aisle.

He was crying while sucking his thumb.

Derek felt drawn to the little boy so he slowly approached him.

The boy watched him closely. Derek was immediately struck by how much the boy looked like a wide eyed cute baby doe. And then he inhaled and caught a whiff of his scent.

Mate.

"Mine" Derek whispered before kneeling in front of him.

"Why're you cryin'?" Derek asked while watching the big droplets of tears fall down the boy's face.

"...lost my mama"

Derek frowned and cuddled the boy. "We'll find her! I'm Derek what's your name?" he said while gently petting the little fox, wanting to protect and comfort his mate.

"..'tiles"

"ok Tiles! Come on le's go find your mama, It'll be an aventure!"

Stiles removed his thumb from his mouth and sighed, "No, i's Stiles!" he said while stomping his feet on the ground.

Derek who was still holding onto the little boy stood up and tried to carry him like a baby. Obviously Derek is not much bigger than Stiles, but being a wolf, he is stronger than his human mate.

Stiles shrieked, "Puts me down! Where's you takin' me?"

Derek gripped him tighter since his tiny mate was wiggly. "Imma find my mama so we can find your mama"

Stiles eyes went sad and his lips pouted, "You lost your mama too?"

"nope, she's right over... there? mama?" Derek said as he looked where his mama was supposed to be. She wasn' there!

Derek panicked, he was supposed to stay close to mama! He tightened his grip on his tiny mate who was looking at him sadly. He didn't know his eyes were flashing yellow.

"Cool! Der your eyes are pretty yellow!" Stiles exclaimed no longer crying.

Derek looked freaked out at that because it was supposed to be a secret! That's when he gently let his mate down and started crying.

"Oh noes, Derek! Don' cry! I'ssokay to have yellow eyes, yellow's my fav'rit! We'll find our mamas, don't worry!" Stiles said before he grabbed Derek's hand to pull him towards the end of the aisle.

"Daddy said if I gets lost, I hafta find an adult and tell him to find my daddy, he's the sheriff! Tha' means he gets to protect ev'ryone and he can find me wherever and that means he can find your mama too!" Stiles babbled as he kept pulling Derek towards the nearest adult he can find.

Derek was still crying but he had his eyes closed in case anyone could see his wolf eyes.

Stiles found a nice looking adult by the fruit stand and tugged at his pants to get his attention.

"Oh, hi! What do we have here?" the man asked gently before crouching down in front of the two boys holding hands.

"I'm Stiles, and this is Derek. We lost our mamas. My daddy is a sheriff. Can you please tell him we lost our mamas? Daddy said everyone knows his number." Stiles babbled.

"Hello Stiles, hello Derek. I'm Chris, I actually know your mama Derek. I'm sure we can find her here. I know Derek's mama knows the sheriff, so don't worry Stiles." Chris said to them before holding his hand out to Stiles.

"Shall we?" Chris asked.

But Stiles didn't make any move towards him. Instead he shuffled closer to Derek who was now looking at Stiles in confusion.

"Come on Sti, he's gonna help us find mama" Derek urged.

Stiles shook his head and frowned. "M'not s'pposed to go with strangers. Daddy said you need to call him and I hafta talk to him on your phone before going with you." Stiles said stubbornly, staying in place.

Chris chuckled and ruffled Stiles hair. "Ok ok, I'll go call your dad." he said dialing on his phone.

Derek turned to Stiles, "He said he was gonna help us, he's a good guy" 

"Dereeek, he's a stranger danger! He might kidnap us and feed us lotsa candies until we 'xplode!" Stiles explained, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Derek's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?" he asked.

Stiles shrugged, "Dunno, daddy said so."

Just then Chris handed the phone to Stiles. "Your dad wants to talk to you"

Stiles eyed the phone suspiciously before tentatively grabbing it.

"Son? Is that you?" 

"Daddy!"

"Where are you right now?"

" At the grocery. But daddy, you gotsa come help. Mama's gone and Derek's mama is gone too!"

"Didn't I tell you not to wander off? and who's Derek?"

"I know daddy but I was standing right there and mommy wandered off! Oh and Derek's my friend!"

Sheriff sighed, "Look Stiles, Chris is my friend there ok, he'll help you find mommy. You can trust him. He'll call me back when you get to mommy ok?"

"Ok daddy"

"Bye son, love you. Be good"

"Love ya too daddy" Stiles said then he handed the phone back to Chris.

He turned to Derek, "Daddy says we can trust Chris. He'll help us find our momma's."

Derek nodded.

"Derek!" A woman called out to him. Derek whipped his head towards the voice.

"Momma!!"

"I told you not to wander off!" she exclaimed as she knelt down and hugged her son.

She looked at the tiny boy next to her son who was still holding the hand of her son. 

"Who's your friend?" 

"Oh! That's Stiles! He's mine, I found him!" Derek explained, pulling Stiles closer to him, giving him a hug.

Stiles grinned brightly and waved, "Hiya! So you're Derder's momma? I lost my momma" he said enthusiastically.

Talia smiled at the boy, "Let's go find your mama now, shall we?"

Stiles nodded then looked up at Chris. "Come on Chrissy, we're gonna find momma!" Stiles screamed out excitedly.

"Stiles!" 

A beautiful brown haired lady shouted before swooping down to grab Stiles who was startled but started giggling when he saw who it was.

"Momma!" He shouted happily.

"You scared me! I thought I lost you! I told you not to wander off!" Claudia said before snuggling her baby to her.

"Hello Claudia" Talia said pleasantly.

"Oh hey Tals, Chris" Claudia greeted, holding her son close to her.

Before Claudia can say anything, she felt tugging on her shirt.

Looking down, she saw the black haired boy tugging at her shirt and looking up at Stiles. He was holding on to Stiles foot.

"Give me back my Stiles! He's mine! I found him!"


	2. Give me back my Stiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter at 17 is already an asshole. Derek needs to hide Stiles from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of fluff and cuteness!

Ever since Derek met Stiles at the grocery, the two have been inseparable. Stiles was often at the Hale house whenever Claudia has to work at the kindergarten and the Sheriff was at the station.

Stiles followed Derek around like a little baby duckling, doing what he does and only playing with him, no one else. 

Right now, Derek and Stiles were sitting at his living room, playing with Legos while Laura and Cora we're watching TV and Peter was on his phone.

Derek was the happiest everytime he has Stiles all to himself.

"Look, Stiles! I made this fo' you!" Derek said while presenting the Lego house to him. Stiles smiled brightly at him and took the Lego house as carefully as a three year old can manage.

"Wow! T'ank you Derbear! I love it!" Stiles said excitedly, examining the house curiously.

Derek lifted Stiles so he'd have Stiles sitting on his lap, hugging him close while Stiles leaned back on Derek, examining the lego house he was presented with.

Peter watched the little boy's interaction, and being the complete dick that he is, decided to tease the two boys.

"Stiles, I have something for you." Peter called out.

Stiles looked up at him excitedly while Derek frowned, not letting go of Stiles.

"You have to come here though" Peter said, opening his arms to him.

Stiles tilted his head and stared at Peter intently. Peter tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Owwie Derbear, you hurting me!" Stiles whined when Derek tightened his grip on him.

Derek nuzzled his tiny mate's neck but lessened his hold on him. 

Stiles struggled against Derek's hold, huffing tiny puffs of breath. "Leggo Deriee, Peter got's somethin for me. I hafta go gets it. I hafta!" Stiles pleaded.

Derek didn't want to let go of Stiles but he had to because Stiles' eyes were so wide and pretty like a baby dear, like Bambi! And he can't say no to that!

Stiles cheered and quickly toddled towards Peter with his hand outstretched to receive the gift.

But then Peter quickly grabbed Stiles and ran away with him, Derek was closeby chasing them.

Derek was growling at Peter, eyes flashing yellow. "Give me back my Stiles!" Derek growled as he kept chasing them.

Meanwhile, Stiles was squealing as he enjoyed what seems to him was a fun game/ride from Peter.

"He's mine now!" Peter teased as he held Stiles like he was flying. Stiles squealed happily, taking on the superman pose.

Derek's fangs dropped and he howled, "Noooooo! He's MY Stiles!" 

The chase went on around the house, until Derek caught up with Peter when he was adjusting his grip on Stiles who thinks almost falling is part of the game.

Derek clawed Peter's leg which made him drop one knee on the floor, Stiles giggling happily from the sudden drop.

"Ow, fuck!" Peter hissed.

Derek wasted no time in grabbing Stiles from Peter, carrying the boy as far away from Peter as possible aka his room closet.

"Yey! Again! I wanna go again Derbear!" Stiles said excitedly.

Derek hid Stiles in the corner of his closet, while he stood guard in front of him, calmly waiting for Peter to take Stiles away again so he can stop him.

"You're mine Stiles! Mine!" Derek huffed and let out a howl of victory as he sat down watching Stiles explore his closet curiously.

___

"It's not funny Talia!" Peter groaned as his skin healed from Derek' claws. 

Talia snickered. 

"You should've known better than to steal a wolf's mate, Peter. You know how possessive they can get."

Peter just groaned as he stared forlornly at his torn up jeans.


	3. Meet Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Stiles met Scott and what Derek thinks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here's another update, sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Also don't own don't sue.

"Der Der! Lookie!" Stiles said excitedly as he pointed a pudgy hand towards the small caterpillar on the leaf on the ground.

Derek smiled indulgingly at his little mate, watching closely as Stiles was curiously exploring the world around him.

"That's cool Sti!"

Stiles shrieked in happiness as the caterpillar started going towards him, before he toddled away from it towards the sand pit.

"Derbear come on, le's make the bat cave!" Stiles said as he held a hand out to Derek which he took to drag him towards the sand pit.

Derek went willingly, as he surveyed the area which only had one little boy in it.

"Hiya! I'm Stiles, this s'my Derek. Who're you?" Stiles asked excitedly as he approached the other boy.

Derek felt his chest puff up when Stiles said that he was his.

The other boy looked up from the sand he was playing with. "...Scott" he said shyly.

Stiles smiled at him brightly before plopping down next to him and tugging Derek on his other side.

"Hi! Hello! Scott! Whachu makin'?" Stiles asked.

"A...castle?" Scott said unsurely, assessing his work.

"Ooh! Cool! Me and Derek are makin' bat caves! 'Cause Batman is cool! You wanna help us make one?" Stiles offered.

Derek bristled at hearing that Scott was being offered to help them make the bat caves. He tugged Stiles hand, " No! We can make it ourselves! Just us! He's- he's a stupid head!" Derek protested.

Scott's eyes widened at that and pouted. Stiles saw the reaction and turned to Derek. "Tha's mean, Derek! He's our friend!" Stiles chastised.

Derek sulked and refused to acknowledge the other boy as Stiles made the boy help in creating the batcave.

Derek grumpily played with the sand while Stiles and Scott we're happily playing. Stiles tried to get him to join but he just shook his head and refused.

He watched as HIS Stiles were busy with Scott, which made his heart hurt. He sadly got out of the sand pit and looked back to see if Stiles noticed, but he was too busy instructing Scott on how to make the entrance of the cave.

Fighting back his tears he sulked all the way to his mother who was sitting on a bench, talking to Stiles' mom.

He climbed up next to her and sat down quietly. Talia turned to her son and saw him sulking.

"What's wrong honey?" Talia asked worriedly.

Derek pouted trying his best not to cry, wiping his eyes with his hand, he sniffled a little.

Talia gently lifted Derek and put him on her lap. "Aww honey, why're you crying?" She asked gently, Claudia watching him curiously.

"Stiles is m-mine! But now he has Scott and-and he doesn't want me anymore!" Derek said bursting in tears.

Talia hugged her son and wiped his tears. "Stiles can have other friends too, Derbear. But you will always be his soulmate, okay? You just have to share."

Derek sniffled, no he doesn't want to share! He'd share anything but Stiles! Stiles is his and his alone, no one can have him! His eyes flashed brightly as he growled.

"You can't keep him away from everyone. This way there'd be more people who loves Stiles and will protect him. You can't always be by his side Derek." Talia explained.

Claudia watched the mother duo curiously, the Hale family explained werewolves and mates to them and she was fascinated by this new world.

Suddenly Stiles was running towards them, dragging Scott along.

"Derek! Don' cry, I love you! I made this for you! Scott founded the flowers and I twis'ed them t'gether!" Stiles said presenting Derek a flower crown.

Derek looked at Stiles and held his hand out for the flower crown. Stiles placed the crown on Derek's head and kissed him on the lips.

"My handsome king!" Stiles said while Derek smiled happily.

"Thank you, my queen" Derek said softly.

Scott cheered and bowed at them. "Your highness!"

Derek snorted, maybe Scott wasn't too bad. Besides Stiles will need someone by his side at school. 

And Stiles will always be his, no matter what.


	4. Enter the golden trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erica and Isaac are twins who are Derek's cousins and are classmates in kindergarten with Boyd and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, here's the next part of super fluffy cute baby Sterek

Derek sighed. This sucks. It's not that he hates kindergarten, it's cool sometimes they make pretty art he can give to Stiles.

But that's just it! Stiles isn't here! Mommy said he was still too young, and won't let him come with even when Derek tried to pinky promise that he'll look after his mate! 

Stiles could've come with him! They would've played together, but nooo mommy said Stiles has to stay home

He misses Stiles. It's been a looong time (A/N: in reality it's just 3 hours of kindergarten) and he was experiencing withdrawal. 

Sure him and Stiles are not always together, but that was because they don't live together so eventually Stiles have to go home. Which he still doesn't understand why Stiles can't stay with him! Stiles is his little wife, and shouldn't wives live with their husbands like mommy and daddy? But they just laughed and cooed at him when he told the grownups that.

Derek scowled as he silently swung himself, heaving another great scowl. Isaac came over and invited him to play with them in tag.

"Come on Derek! We're gonna win for sure!" Isaac said excitedly. Derek likes Isaac, he's like a shy puppy. 

"Ok, but Erica's not allowed to use powers. It's not fair to humans." Derek said as he let Isaac drag him towards the other kids.

Erica flashed her eyes at him, which he responded with a flash of his own eyes. "I mean it Erica! You need to be fair or I'm not joining!" Derek stomped his foot.

Erica rolled her eyes and pushed her tongue out at him, "Fiiiine" she said put out.

Boyd who was a quiet boy, stood next to Derek and watched as Derek was directing the kids into groups.

"You're with me Boyd, I need you to keep an eye for Erica, she might cheat" Derek said.

Erica stopped running around and protested, "Hey! I said I wouldn't!" 

"It's ok, I know you won't" Boyd said, giving her a small smile. Erica smiled shyly back but not before giving Derek a glare.

\----

"Derbear!" Stiles greeted him with a running leap into his arms. Derek dropped his bags and caught his little mate.

Derek nuzzled Stiles. "Stiles!" he said, feeling his wolf calm down now that his mate is in his arms.

Stiles moved away from Derek to kiss him on the cheek before pout at him, "I missed 'ou! Dun' leave me again!" he said with big wide eyes staring at Derek.

Derek smiled sadly, gently caressing Stiles' plump cheek, "I'm sorry, but I have to, is so I can have a job when I'm growed up so I can buy you stuff you want It's what husbands do"

Stiles tilted his head and smiled shyly. "So it's like when daddy goes to work because he loves me" he said quietly.

Derek nodded, "Yes, because you're my wife and I take care of you." 

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him towards the kitchen, "Come on, I made you cookies! Aunt Tali helped, but I made it!" Stiles said excitedly.

Pete, Talia and Claudia were watching the interaction, Claudia was recording the entire thing.

"That's a little disturbing, they're already playing house" Peter said, scrunching his nose, which earned him a smack on the head from his sister.

"Ow!"  
"Shut it Peter, it's adorable! Stiles even has a tiny apron on!" Talia answered.

"I think it doesn't matter who ends up the wife or if they are both husbands. Honestly Tali, its 2018, gender roles are not set in stones anymore you know." Claudia said with a roll of her eyes as she sent the cute little video to her husband.

\-----  
Erica, Isaac and Boyd arrived later to play in the Hale house.

"Stiiiiles! Gimmie a hug!" Erica shouted as she ran towards Stiles who was sitting next to Derek who was eating the cookies he made.

Erica didn't wait for an answer before he lifted Stiles away from Derek's side and proceeded to hug him.

Derek snarled and quickly followed, "No Erica!" he growled.

Erica ran away from Derek, still hugging Stiles to her who was squealing in joy because it was fun.

"Stiles is mine now!" Erica shouted as he kissed Stiles' cheek before placing him down gently on the grass.

Derek snarled and shifted, chasing after Erica. "He's mine! You can't have him!" Derek growled loudly.

Stiles was a little disoriented while sitting on the grass, but soon Isaac sat down beside him and hugged him. 

"Don' worry Sti, it's ok, I'll protect you from evil Erica!" Isaac declared which caused Derek and Erica to run towards him, both shifted.

"No Isaac! I'll protect him!"

"Hey Im not evil!"

Derek gently tugged Stiles away from Isaac, roaring at him so he'd let go of Stiles.

"Hey no fightin'" Stiles admonished, tiny hands placed on his hips, finger wagging at them, a complete copy of when his mommy does it to him.

Derek gave him a kiss on the cheek, before turning back to Isaac and Erica, flashing his alpha eyes at them.

Stiles sighed and crossed his arms, Boyd came by to gently tug Stiles inside the house, "I'll share you my candies" he said shyly.

Stiles brightened and nodded. "But you hafta show mommy first, I can't have lotsa sweeties, only one at a time if I'm good. I'm good right, Boyd?" Stiles said excitedly.

Boyd nodded solemnly quickly tugging him inside.

"Noooo!!! Boyd!! Traitor! He's mine!!! My Stiles!" Derek snarled and roared, shifting, forgetting about his cousins.

Isaac and Erica also ran inside the house, following Stiles.

"Why's he your Stiles? He's my Stiles!" Erica shouted.

"Can I have candies too Boyd?" Isaac asked, 

"Derek Samuel Hale! What have I told you about shifting in the house?"

Derek froze and shifted back, looking at his momma guiltily. 

"But momma, they want my Stiles! He's mine! I found him, he's my mate!" Derek explained as his momma picked him up to walk him towards the kitchen where Stiles and the other kids are.

"What did I tell you about sharing? Remember Scott? He's Stiles bestfriend right?" Talia said gently, wiping her son's dirty cheek.

Derek pouted. Yes he remembers Scott. He stole Stiles. But... ok, he didn't steal Stiles, he's Stiles'...pet! Yeah Scott is Stiles' pet because he keeps on petting Scott and calling him puppy.

"But momma, that's different! He's Stiles' pet! Erica and Isaac are dumbheads trying to steal MY STILES!" Derek said throwing a tantrum.

Talia stoppe and raised an eyebrow but before she can berate him for calling a little boy a pet and calling his cousings dumbhead, Stiles toddled towards them.

Stiles raised his arms to tug Derek down. Talia placed Derek next to him.

Stiles held Derek's face and gave him a very sweet kiss on the lips. Derek's eyes widened and he blushed.

"No one can steal me Sourwolf, I'm yours! Always!" Stiles said shyly but smiling at him brightly.

Derek grinned happily and took Stiles' hand. 

"Forever?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "Forever" he said while holding his pinky up for a promise which Derek quickly hooked his pinky with.

"Aww that's adorable, but Tali, I think Stiles is my mate- OW! MOTHERFU-" Peter screamed in pain while Talia smacked his head.

Claudia was laughing loudly as she captured everything happening on her phone to send John.

"That little shit bit my leg again! I think he took out a chunk this time!" Peter exclaimed in outrage.

"When will you learn Peter?" Talia asked rolling her eyes while dragging her stupid brother away from the kids

Stiles laughed as Derek smiled proudly, albeit a little bloody from biting Peter yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter deserved it. Haha.
> 
> Anyway, I know I said I'd be updating my other story 'What Oral Fixation' but I'm at work and its kinda awkward to write sex scenes there. So...yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Stiles goes to Kindergarten - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott are 4 yrs old  
> Jackson and Lydia are 5 yrs old  
> Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd are 6 yrs old

Stiles was super duper excited! He's gonna go to school in the morning. He has all his things in this cool new Batman back pack and he's got all the snacks he wants so he won't be hungry!

He's almost an adult now, daddy says. 

Stiles almost jumped out of the car in his excitement. Derek was gonna be sooo happy, he'll go to school with him! 

"Mama, I want down! I needs to tell Der the awesome news!" Stiles almost shouted excitedly.

"Ok my little fox, just hang on a second while I put the car in park." Claudia said chuckling as she listens to her son grumble impatiently.

"Hurry mama, please!" Stiles pleaded as he saw Derek waiting for him at the porch with his mama Tals.

Derek wanted to run to the car to get to his little Stiles but his momma has a tight grip on him.

Once Stiles was set down on the ground, he wasted no time running towards Derek who was also running towards him to sweep him off the ground.

"Finally! It's been forever! I missed you Stiles!" Derek said, his face buried in Stiles neck.

Stiles cooed and stroked Derek's hair, " I know! It's been so haaard!" 

Peter snorted next to Talia, "Drama queens. You would've thought those two haven't seen each other in years when it was actually just a few hours." he said snarkily

"Aww honey. It's gonna be ok. You're older than Stiles and he'll have to go to school with 4 yr olds like him." Talia answered.

"B-but he's gonna be alone" Derek said in his most pitiful voice.

Stiles hugged him, "I's okay Derbear. I'll be ok, Scotty's gonna be with me, and Imma make new friends, you'll see!" he said happily then kissed Derek on the cheek.

Derek pouted sadly.

"And during recess time you'd get to see each other and you get to go hone together so you can play!" Claudia added.

Derek looked at her with wide eyes, "Really??" he asked.

"Yep, and I get to share my snacks with you Der bear!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

\-----

They were on their way to Kindergarten, and Stiles was excited. Really he was, swears'it... but he's a little scared, what if nobody likes him? or what if he doesn't make any news friends? What then, mama?

Claudia smiled at his son, "It's gonna be ok baby. And if you don't make new friends right away, it's ok. Remember they are just as nervous as you since this is the first time they go to school too. You'll still have me and daddy and Derek and Tals and Robert (A/N Derek's dad) and even Peter. And, Scott's gonna be right there with you." she said encouragingly.

Stiles smiled and nodded but still felt a little nervous. He held on to his mama's hand very tightly as they walked towards his classroom.

Once they reached the doors, his mama knelt in front of him. "I love you my little gem. Now go have fun, I'll pick you and Derek up later so we can have ice cream, ok?" she said as she placed kisses on his cheeks which caused him to giggle.

"Mama, stooop they're gonna think Imma baby!" Stiles said between giggles.

Claudia straightened up and held Stiles' hand, "Go on little fox, I'll be right here when it's all over. Don't worry!" she said as she gave him a little soft nudge to get him walking.

Stiles took a deep breath and slowly let go of his mama's hand. He can do this, he's big now, almost an adult! He looked back at his mama and gave her a shaky smile before he pushed the doors to get into his classroom.

\-------

He looked around, there were lots of kids in the room, playing with different toys. 

"Hello little cutie, I'm Ms. Munroe, your teacher. What's your name?" a pleasant looking adult knelt down in front of him with a gentle smile.

Stiles felt himself smiling at her, "I'm Stiles!" he said.

"Ok, well, come on in. We put our things in our very own cubby. After that you can go get a toy you want to play with or you can join someone so you can play together. We'll start in 10 minutes." she said as she showed him his cubby and helped him put his things away, then led him towards the play area before she left him.

Stiles stood there unsurely as he watched the noisy little kids. It was a little too noisy for him and he's getting overwhelmed. So he went to where the picture books where and took one.

He sat next to a really pretty red haired little girl. He smiled at her, "Hello I'm Stiles, wachu readin'?"

She looked at him before smiling. "Hi, I'm Lydia. I'm reading My little science book." she said primly.

Stiles smiled at her, " I got the stars above us. I think stars are really pretty. You're really pretty too, like a mermaid!" he exclaimed.

Lydia blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks. You're kinda cute too."

But before Stiles can say anything he was shoved off the chair by another little boy.

"This is my chair!" 

Stiles looked up at him in shock. That kinda hurt his butt and he kinda feels like crying but then suddenly Scott was there next to him and glaring angrily at the other boy.

"Hey! You can't do that you mean poop head! Who do you think you are?" Scott shouted as he pulled Stiles up.

"Scotty!" Stiles exclaimed staring at Scott like a hero.

"I'm Jackson and my daddy says I can have everything I want, and I want this chair." he said arrogantly.

Scott was about to attack Jackson when Stiles pulled him back.

"Come on Scotty, let's leave the mean bully Jackson here and sit over there. Come on Lydia, let's go sit over there!" Stiles said as he glared at Jackson who stuck his tongue out at him.

They sat together in the complete opposite side of the room.

\----  
Things were going great, they were doing arts and crafts, singing, dancing and having fun. 

But Stiles has never been so angry in his entire life!

Jackson keeps messing with him!

First it was in arts and crafts where Jackson took the blue marker that he needed to complete his drawing.

Then Jackson pushed him out of the way to get to the silver glitters first.

Then Jackson stole the ball he was playing with during playtime! Twice!

He called Scott an idiot and ruined his drawing.

He even tugged at Lydia's hair!

Stiles stomped towards Jackson's table, and punched him in the arm.

"Oww!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Why are you so mean?!" Stiles asked angrily, stomping his foot.

"Because you're stupid!" Jackson exclaimed, the other kids in the table laughing at that.

Stiles blushed in embarrasment, " No I'm not! You - you poopy head!" he shouted.

"Yes you are! and I'm telling Ms. Munroe you hit me!" Jackson said while running towards their teacher.

Stiles' eyes widened in fear. "No! I didn't mean to, you started it!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with Jackson but he can see Jackson was already telling Ms. Munroe.

He felt tears sting his eyes. It wasn't his fault! Jackson was meanie!

By the time Stiles reached Jackson he was full on crying angry tears. He saw Jackson pretending to cry so he did what he had to.

And had no regrets.

\----  
"Mrs. Stilinski, I'm sure you're well aware that this school has no tolerance for violence." Ms. Munroe said.

Claudia looked at the other boy whose eye was already swelling with a big ugly bruise, then to her son who was sitting there like an innocent little angel.

"Would you like to tell me what happened, baby?" Claudia asked gently.

Stiles explained everything to his mother before glaring at Jackson.

Jackson's father asked him if it was true and he nodded in embarassment.

Claudia turned to Ms. Munroe, anger barely hidden. 

"And what is your policy against bullying? Because clearly that is what happened to my son. Frankly, you're lucky my son stood up to a bully, otherwise if he was the one who went home with a black eye then you'll have to deal with my husband, the Sheriff." she said icily.

Ms. Munroe went white while Jackson's father turned towards his son as if asking 'really, you bullied the Sheriff's son?! on your first day?!'

"Look, I'm sorry my son did this. I'm sure it won't happen again. Would it Jackson?" his father asked him.

Jackson shook his head.

"What will you say Jackson?" 

Jackson stared at Stiles who turned up his face in defiance and criscrossed apple sauce his arms.

"I'm sorry, Stiles" he said slowly with a pout.

Stiles sniffled and turned his big brown teary eyes at Jackson.

"Don't do it again!" Stiles said and opened his arms.

Jackson nodded and went to hug Stiles.

Claudia cleared her throat, "What about you, Stiles?"

Stiles looked at her, while still hugging Jackson.

"What about me, mama?"

"What would you say?"

Stiles sighed, "...I'm sorry for hitting you."

\------  
Claudia just finished telling the story to her husband when Stiles turned towards her with a bright smile.

"I won, mama! I defeated evil!" he said and stood there in a hero pose.

Claudia laughed and shook her head. She ushered her son towards the car. 

Sure her son won. Even if he beat up a kid and got suspended for the day for it. On his first day of classes. Of any classes, ever. In Kindergarten. He didn't even make it to recess time!

She sighed, this might be a long road ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my lovelies for updating after a long long time. But at least I updated? haha don't kill me. Will try to update weekly for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
